Why can't you see?
by Needle In My Eye
Summary: A 2-shot on how Booth and Bones got together!
1. She didn't know

Hey guys!! This is my first Bones story so BE NICE!!! I know its short but I'm thinking about doing like short character stories. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! This is a plotless fluffy angsty story. So, yerrr, enjoy and dont forget to leave me a review!!

xoxoxox Emilijah and the girls

* * *

She doesn't know. For all her brains she doesn't know. I laughed, bitterly, she was unbelievably naïve.

She doesn't know that I touched her to let myself know she was there. She doesn't know, that I watched her every move. She doesn't know that I loved it when she corrected me, that sometimes I get things wrong on purpose. She doesn't know that when I drive home, I go the long way, just so that I can see her lights from the road. She doesn't know, that I read her books, often standing in line for hours just to make a purchase. She doesn't know, that when I can't sleep, I would often drive to her place, let myself in and sit outside her bedroom door and just listen to her breathing.

I thought that it wouldn't be long before she noticed that I loved her (you know her being so smart and all) but every time there was someone else. Like a new boyfriend. She seemed to skip over me every time. I tried to push back my feelings, and try to forget about them. But do you know how…..impossible that was? It was like telling a fish to live without water.

I know that all the squints know and I know that Agent Perotta knew. And I thought she was the smartest of the lot. I know what your thinking. Just go tell her, admit that you love her and then scoop her up into your arms, have a love-making session and live happily ever after. These things only happen on T.V, and my life is not a T.V show. Besides, even if I did that, she would say she _doesn't _love me, because she doesn't _believe _in love. She thinks that the feeling you get (the so called love feeling) was just some chemical reaction in your body doodah magic.

"It might be all anthropology to you, but there are certain people you just can't sleep with." I mean, you can pretend its just sex. But, what good would that do anyone? Besides, I don't think _I _could pretend its just sex. What she didn't realise (again unbelievably naïve) was that, that exact statement was directed at her. There are certain people you can't sleep with; her being one of them.

Oh, Bones. Can't you see I'm crazy for you?

* * *

So what did you think. It might be a little OOC but i tried to get the Booth sweetness in!! (yer if you didn't realise it WAS booth- soz if i spoiled it!!)

See that rectangle button that says "Review this Story/Chapter"????? Yer press on it and a little window comes up. write your thoughts and ideas and I'll get back to you.

Luv ya guys!!!

xoxoxoxox Emilijah and the girls


	2. Such a hard day

**I finally got to writting this. Its wayyyyy longer than the first one, and it actually ahs bits of dialouge. I hope its not to ooc!!!**

**R&R LUV EMILIJAH AND THE GIRLS**

* * *

I had a pretty tough day at work. No new cases. I had to catch up on my paperwork before I was shot-down where I stood. My boss came in at about 11 o'clock, "Go home" he said. Sure great, thanks for letting me go.

I went via Bones' place to bring her the usual Thai food we have. She should be home by now. She left a good 3 hours before I did. Her lights weren't on and I couldn't find her car. I really started to freak out. I opened the door using the key she gave me. What? I wasn't gonna break down the door. What kind of maniac do you think I am?

Anyway, I opened her door. Everything was in order. Just like always. Except for her bag and key's. They weren't here. I started to really panic. She mustn't have come home yet. I tried to relax _Maybe she forgot to do paper work and had to go to the office to finish it, you know what she is like. _Bones would never even think about leaving if her work wasn't done. _Angela probably forced her to go and then she double-backed after she knew Angela was gone. _Yeah, that sounds like something both women would do.

I drove back to work, trying not to worry too much. When I got there, I made a bee-line for her office. Hmmm, lights out. I went upstairs. No-one there. _Maybe I passed her. She could be home right now. _Yeah, knowing my luck, that's exactly what happened.

I called her cell-phone. _**Speed dial 1**_. Ring, Ring. A minute passed and still, I got no answer.

_**Hello, you have reached DR. Temperance Brennan's phone. **__Hey, your name's Bones. __**Go away Booth. Sorry, I'm busy right now, so leave your name and number after the tone. **_

"Where the hell are you Bones? I can't find you!"

I remember her recording that after she got a new phone of her editor. She brought it in to show me and she must have kept that recording. Ok. Still can't find her. WHERE THE HELL IS MY BONES?

_Your Bones? Getting a bit possessive aren't we Seeley? _Shut up.

She was my Bones. My partner, my beloved Bones. So I went to the last resource.

"Hey Ange, sorry to wake you up."

"That's ok, anything for the great FBeyecandy, what can I do for you?"

"Where's Bones?"

"Staying at her fiancés house"

I nearly dropped the phone. Fiancé. My Bones. She had a **FIANCÉ????**

"Hey, you still there?"

Opps, she was still there.

"Yer, sorry Ange c ya in the morning!"

"Yer bye"

No more Bones to wait outside for, to wrap my arms around. No more Bones to touch or to correct me when I was wrong. What happened to the Bones I knew. The one that didn't believe in love or marriage. I was supposed to be the one to show her. To show her how to love and to make love. Sex isn't about anything you know.

How could she not tell me. I was, still am her partner. We tell each other everything. I went to the nearest bar, the forgotten Thai food getting cold in my car. I didn't care. There would be no more Thai food either.

I put a couple of notes on the counter. "As much alcohol as I can get for this thanks."

"Lady Problems?" the bartender asked.

It's none of your business, buddy. "You have no idea"

I drank myself into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. I hoped it was all a bad dream but there was a note on the side of the bed.

"_I saw you last night. You were Ranting and Raving about some girl and how she didn't love you back. I know how you feel. About having an unrequited love. That's why I agreed to be married. I took your advice. Besides, I don't want to suffer from a broken heart any longer._

_Love Bones." _

What? She loved me the whole freaking time? HOLY ****!

I dressed as quickly as I could. It was already 12 o'clock and my head was pounding like anything. Damn hangover. I'll survive with the headache nut not without my Bones.

I ran to my car and hit the gas pedal as hard as I could. I sped to work. When I got there she was in her office, tapping away at her keyboard. I practically burst into her office.

"Booth" she said, looking up with surprise. "What are you doing?"

In a couple of strides, I made it round her desk. I caressed her porcelain cheek. It was smooth and unblemished. I hugged her around her waist (such a small one may I say) and crushed her lips to mine. Pure bliss. Something I have been dreaming of for a while. It didn't do it justice.

We broke apart, our need for air stronger than our need for each other. We struggle fro breath and her cheeks were the tiniest bit red (so cute).

"Well, that changes things." She said simply.

"Doesn't it just" I said and I kissed her again.

"I WIN THE BET!" screamed Angela, running through the office.

I laughed. I finally got my fairy tale ending.

Bt this time, she knew.

* * *

**OMG i dont know bout u but i absolutly luvvv that last line. SOOOO CUUTTTEE. I had fun writing this but its time for me to go to bed. Its like 15 to 12 oopppsss. Sposd to b in bed like 3 hours ago. Ohh well.**

**Tell me what you think, but no flames please :)!!**

**Luv Emilijah and the girls**


End file.
